The Celestial Quest
by maskedgirl16
Summary: Bounded to be executed in front of her people for a crime she didn't committed,Lucy Heartfilia,the first princess of Esdeath was left no choice but to ask the Dragon Prince for help"Collect all 13 scattered keys and be my people's new King!"with a deadline set,Natsu Dragneel along with his 4 companions embark on a journey and fulfill the princess' request before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: When the emperor of the Empire,Esdeath, Jude Heartfilia was murdered one night, Lucy Heartfilia the first princess became the primary suspect and is destined to be executed before her people. Accusing for the crime she didn't committed, leaves her no choice but to ask a favor from the Fire prince of the Dragons, Natsu Dragneel to collect the 13 celestial legendary keys and claim the throne before the Prime minister, Glen Roister will. Accompanied by a brave scarlet-haired knight, Erza Scarlet, An Ice wielding merchant, Gray Fullbuster, A water mage dancer Juvia Lockster, and a flying blue cat named Happy! They embark on a journey together and collect the 13 keys to save the princess from the Prim Minister before it's too late.

* * *

**Hi everyone!v^o^)v*yey!***

**This will be my first Fanfic of Fairy Tail. I changed the summary a bit I hope it'll turn our great,I'm not really a good writer so please bare with me and read my story. Also I'm not a rushy person and it'll take time for the other characters of Fairy Tail to be revealed. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Fairy Tail.  
****WARNING****:too much wrong grammar and misspelled words**

* * *

LUCY's POV

A long long time ago,there lived a beautiful kind Queen along with her 13 trusted followers on a kingdom surrounded by a thick wall of Rose vines, Etheria. The citizens loved their dear Queen for giving them a bountiful and prospered life,But unknowingly the queen was lonely. She wants to fall in love. One day the queen met a man on the other side of the thorny walls and the two of them fell in love at first sight. They want to get married,but they couldn't. It pains them to see each other from both sides of a thick wall of rose vines. One day one of her trusted followers noticed her loneliness and learned the queen's follower pitied her and decided to help her.

"Dear Queen,your longing has gone on forever. If you truly love this man,I will help you."

The follower help the Queen. She told her that when the moon shines on its highest peek a small chamber will appear and open a little path below the thick thorny wall. And so it did!The lovers were reunited and got married. The followers were happy for a new king who was good and kind to whole kingdom was married to the queen. The whole kingdom rejoiced but as they celebrate,a terrible Witch was watching the newlyweds from the shadows, for she has been in love with the new king for a long time. She kept on crying because of the pain. She couldn't accept the man she loved for years who got married to the queen. The witch who couldn't take the pain took a knife and plunged it into her heart. Jealously blinded her and as she falls to the ground,she utters some words.

"I cursed your new family *****!I curse you!A war will be done and will destroy your happy life with that woman!You will feel deep pain that the offsprings of your offsprings will die on a very terrible way!"

And alas,the Witch died.

Years passed,The queen and king had a baby,it was a beautiful little girl. The kingdom once more rejoiced but as they celebrated, a sudden attack stopped the celebration.

A lot were killed along with the Queen's 13 trusted followers. The king got away with the baby, but the Queen remained at the kingdom and looked at her 13 dead loyal followers who were so dear to her heart. The attackers were tyrants and will kill anyone. Putting harm anything on its path.

"My kingdom will suffer forever if these tyrants will rule my kingdom."she thought.

She kneeled before the 13 dead followers and enchant a magic spell."Oh great and powerful celestial God,heed my words and help my 13 followers of mine be reborn once more and become Etheria's guardians give them power that would help choose a king fitted for the throne. I beg of you take these 13 followers of mine under your care and someday, they would help the destined person to stand up and fight for the people of Etheria!"

A loud thunder roared from the sky and hit the 13 followers. After the thunder, 13 magic circles appeared to the ground where the 13 followers was lying . One by one, turning them into 12 golden celestial keys and one black key as the 13th. The keys began to float one after another and fled to different places. The soldiers ceased the queen and on the next day she was executed from before her kingdom. And as for the missing king,he was never found out and still missing from this day forward.

* * *

Yukino snuggled at my side with a happy smile on her face. Reading her favorite book before sleeping has become our usual habit every night.

"Hey Lucy-neesama,do you think the king and his daughter are still alive?"she looked at me with very curious eyes.

"Well,there were no records saying that they died so maybe!"

"wahhhh!sugoi neesama!You know,I wanted to meet the queen!I bet she's beautiful" She hugged her teddy bear gave by her mother.

I closed the book I was reading and looked at Yukino with a smile. She really love the legend of the 13 celestial keys.

"You know,they say when you collected all the keys,they will grant you one wish." Yukino said with sad eyes.

I just smiled and patted her head. She just too young for this rotten world to know things which aren't supposed to know what is happening, but can't speak how to say it.

She sat up and looked at me in the eye"I wish papa would-"

_*knock*knock*_

Both of us looked at the door. "Who is it?"

"Excuse me Princesses."a maid opened the door and bowed to us "The king is calling for you Princess Lucy."

I sighed and narrowed my eyes on the maid."Is it time for 'that'?"

The maid shrugged and lowered her head while biting her lower lip and looked at me with sad eyes."yes your highness" a voice came out of her mouth as if she was crying silently.

"I see." I got out of bed but Yukino held my hand.I know what she's also worried.

"Yukino,its time to bed or else papa would be mad." Once more I patted Yukino on the nodded and let go of my hand.I turned and look at the maid "Accompany Yukino for me please,make sure she's safe and sound when she sleeps,ok?"I instructed her. I looked at Yukino before going out of her room. _Stop crying already. _I left her room.

I arrived at father's chambers. I opened the door and revealing Papa with various magicians. It hurts to think that you're going to be used by your own father as mere tool of an experiment. He has no heart.

"Lucy!you've kept us waiting!"father's voice roared and slapped my cheek real hard that I fell down.

"I'm sorry father,It won't happen again.'' I reasoned.

"hmph!it won't be happening again or else,your little sister will pay the price."

I couldn't believe he'll bring Yukino to this! "You promised that you won't drag Yukino to this!"

"Then OBEY!"he turned his back on me "if it weren't for this experiment,I would have thrown you out of the palace." he walked away." take her to the basement and proceed!"he commanded to the magicians.

The magicians took me away to a hidden passage which leading to 'that room' it was a horrible room. If it's not for Yukino's safety,I wouldn't be doing this!I want to run away,but how? How I wish that this corridor would be long, I'm afraid to enter that again. we've arrived in front of the door, They opened it and there revealed a large glowing magic circle on the ground already with twelve children surround it. They were all tied up with their mouth and eyes covered. We were all asking for help. They kept on groaning,moaning,sobbing, and crying. It is a horrible room. The magicians tied me up with heavy chains connecting to every child on the circle. How I wish they would cover up my eyes. I could see them well.

I'm sorry...

I'm deeply sorry...

I'm so so sorry...

Sadly,I can't say those words.

"Shall we begin?"

The door of that room shut. The screams started louder and louder. I can't believe the pain my body is receiving enough to make me gone mad. It hurts.. It hurts... I glared at one of the magicians. they were enchanting some kind of spell. Reminding me of what had happen after that story and how it come to this...

After the invaders invade Etheria,they ruled the land as if they own they killed the queen,terrorizing the kingdom,took whatever they have power,money,and fame. Years passed and that kingdom evolved into an Empire, which is called the empire of Esdeath. An empire where its people suffer,crimes are legal,and killings are a hobby,Esdeath is rotten its ore and outer.

Years passed,because of earlier invading Esdeath did,my mom was forced to marry the current emperor of Esdeath, Jude Heartfilia. My mother passed away soon as she gave birth of me She couldn't take the reality of having a child with the emperor who killed all of her people. Three years passed I met Yukino's mother. Yukino's mom was kindhearted,energetic,clumsy,an airhead,a woman with no common sense and a woman who loves the country despite it's filth. Everyone in the castle loves her.I Also liked and learned a lot from her,she was my important person, but Papa would always hit her,but she never said a complain. She kept on hiding her pain within her smiles.A year passed,Yukino came, the three of us were always together. But then, papa's idiocy was beyond control. Yukino was only 3 at that time when papa decides to use me as an experiment tool for black magic. Yukino's mother tried to stop him but she completely forgot about one thing ,Papa listens to no one. He makes promises but if the promiser is useless,he breaks it. It was morning when I knew was happened to her. She was killed by Papa. Yukino was always crying. It never crossed her mind that Papa was the one who killed her. That's why up to this day I have to endure my people and to protect Yukino... I The first princess of Esdeath shall protect everyone and must take responsibility for everything.

10 have years passed. A lot has changed.I have my little sister enrolled at an academy far away from Papa's hands and I have become Papa's ideal princess. I've worked hard to be like this. It was still morning when the maids barged in and told me to that Papa wants me to have breakfast with him. I stand up and let them strip me. It's already a daily routine. So I don't feel awkward anymore. Things that I usually do now, the maids are doing it all for me. All of them were so busy that they've ignored the knock on the door.

*knock*knock!*

"Sherry,someone's knocking."I told one of the maid. All of them were my personal maids so At least all I can do is remember their names.

The door opened and a knight appeared. As usual she wears the same smile she's been giving.

"Good morning you highness!"Erza Scarlet, my bodyguard and my knight

"Good morning,Erza" giving her a sweet smile.

Erza's my trusted knight in shining blue skirt. She's different from all the other knights who came from nobility,she was a slave when she was little. It was a fateful day when I saw her on the street while patrolling secretly at the outskirts of the capital. She was dying,so I took her to a doctor and they treated since then,she's always by my side. Because of the name 'Lucy Heartphillia',Erza enrolled at a military school,excelled,and became strong enough to be my personal knight.

"So how was the capital?" I asked her

"Filthy!this country have to change!"she sat at a nearby chair with her arms crossed and spreading off her deadly aura. Something must have happened when she was on patrol for me.

"fufufu,calm down, Also, It's unnatural for him to call me and have a breakfast together. It's fishy."

"True,until now,the emperor have always treat her highness with roughness.I won't forgive him if he do anything bad for you,Lucy-sama."

I looked at her. Honestly, she's too overprotective. But it still makes me happy how she treasures me a lot. "I don't really mind the cold therapy,in fact I prefer it than to sit next to him."

"Still..." Erza's eyes was fixed on me. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at the big black tattoo on my back. It was the product of the experiment my father that assigned me. She knows pretty well how that disgusting experiment turned was completely dazed and full of murderous killing intent remembering it.

"Besides"I sighed" as long as Yukino's safe,I am happy...It's been a while when she moved out from the empire.I missed her..."

"Don't worry Lucy,I bet Minerva and Rouge will protect her from the emperor,after all , the three of us wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you."she smiled." but it's still hard to believe that you have the exact genes with the foolish emperor. Her highness is too good to be the emperor's daughter."Erza sighed with disbelief.

"Well if it weren't for Yukino's mother,I would have similar personality with papa." I looked at Erza giving a relieved smile. She knows me too well. Yukino's mother have influenced me so much. If it weren't for her, who knows what would I be.

The maids are finished I head straight to the banquet hall were papa is. The guards opened the door for me revealing Papa looking at some papers,a lot of papers!now I see what's the reason behind the fishy breakfast..

"Good morning,Papa."I bowed down and sat beside usual getting the usual cold treatment.

Erza stood beside the door with some other knights. Clearly she stood out most of them. Papa too have taken interest of her skill but he knows Erza listens to no one except for me.

"here!"he throw a huge pile of paper works at am I gonna do with this?!eat it?!of course I know what he wants. Recently,he's been giving me tons of paperworks while he enjoys all the money and women he gets from the empire."I want it by evening." then he got up and return to his chambers to get started with his amusement.

"Such a drag!does he expects me to eat all of this in one gulp?!"I screamed in a very low tone I wouldn't wanna let him hear it or else my head would have flown by now.

"Those are a lot of paper works,your highness."she walk besides me and took some of the papers to check it. They were all about the military. The supplies,salaries,equipment,some that needs to be upgraded,expenses for food,weapons,soldiers,and tactics."Looks like he wants to invade he northern continent."

I rubbed my forehead with a distressed face"He's knows that the northern continents are sea warriors. They've mastered the arts of killing people and sinking dead bodies into the we try to invade them,were at the disadvantage. The soldiers are strong but superbly weak on sea combats.I told him that our soldiers need to learn how to combat at any aquatic war zones,but he ignores it and now he wants me to do a miracle?!Thank you!for making my life so easy Popsy!"I sighed."urgh... I completely forgot a minor detail about him."

"He's a pain in the Butt!"Erza and I said in of us looked at each other and laugh.

Erza chuckled and patted my shoulder."Don't worry,I'll help you with your paper works."

God!Thank you for giving me the best knight ever!

* * *

**So how was it?:D I hope it didn't turned weird^^)'a please give your review and tell me how you think!:)**

**once again,THANK YOU for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone!v^o^)v*yey!***

**I forgot to tell you that before that I've made this story a week ago so now I have three chapters. So enjoy and I hope it you'll love it.  
Also**

**Darkwarrior1010: thank you for the really means a lot to me:D I know my English sucks,and there's a lot of wrong grammars.I'll also keep the other things you said and work hard. ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own Fairy tail**  
**WARNING: Too much wrong grammar and misspelled words.**

* * *

LUCY'S POV

Chapter 2-Fateful meeting

"All done!"I cheered. Finally!

"Good job,Lucy."Erza smiled. I'm so blessed for having an excellent knight in shining skirt.

"Now,shall we deliver this to Papa?"

Erza nodded. She helped me with all the papers and carries it to papa's chamber. Since It's going to be a very long walk from my room to the east wing of the castle,Erza and I were talking. She told me that Minerva's report just came. Yukino is in perfect shape because of Rouge's mother-like care, her grades are improving because of Minerva's deadly aura,and she's having alot of good friends because her contagious good nature. It sounds like she's a relief.

"Those 2 are so reliable!Remind me to reply on Minerva's report,Erza."I looked at her with a cheerful smile.

"Of course my lady."

We're near at father's chamber when we heard two men debating. They were shouting. It's been a while when I heard him shout like this loud. I wonder what happened. I was about to knock on the door when we heard something interesting.

"What do you mean that the western Federation stole it?!"

"Sire!we've confirmed that it been under their care and-"

"SILENCE!Do you know what this means?!If one original key goes to the hands of the enemies,This paradise will be GONE!"

"Ca-calm down Si-sire.."

"Calm down,YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!USELESS IDIOT!"

"SIRE NO!SIR-GAHHH!"

The shouting stopped. From outside the room,we could feel the tension inside. Clearly,Papa's gone nuts again.

"Your highness..."Erza spoke at a very low tone.

I hummed and nodded. Erza read my smiled and knocked at the door.

"Who is it?!"papa roared

"It's me,Papa. I've come to deliver the paper works you gave me."

"Come."

When we entered his chambers,a body covered with blood was lying on the floor. He killed another servants of him. His feet were on the body as he sat on the throne.

"Well?"

"Papa,from this point on I am giving you an advice!The soldiers are at disadvantage. The northern continent is to strong for them who are experts on war at a sea. The troops will die!"

"Stupid girl. I already know that!"

"Then why?!"

"LUCY!Do you dare defy your father?!"

I couldn't answer. I completely forgot that my head is still on his leash. I can't disobey. Or else the capital will suffer."No father...I'm sorry"

"Lucy,I'm happy when you said you want to govern the capital yourself. Since then,there's so much money coming in and out because of trades. But you must have completely forgotten. I can order the executors to execute you on public." Papa looked at me with disgust eyes. I hate those eyes.

"I'm sorry father."I cannot die yet.

" out!"

Erza and I got out of the closed the door and sighed together."Damn that dense old man. I told him the truth,why was he mad now?!" I mumbled as I walked away with Erza. Clearly, he doesn't care about his men. All he ever want is fortune.

"now that work is finished, shall we patrol the capital once more?"Erza smiled

I stopped walking. The capital right?Is my ears deceiving me?I looked at her." The Capital?"

"You seemed stressed. So I thought a little walk to the capital isn't that bad."

"you're kidding right?"It's Erza Scarlet we're talking about here. She's not the type of knight who wanted her master to enjoy...in the capital...right?

"You don't want to?"She looked at me with a confused face.

"NO!Let's go!"I change my clothes into civilian ones, Erza and I head out of the castle. I have the permit to go in and out so it's not really a big deal. Compared to the last time I checked, there were a lot of crimes going on the city,but after I placed Erza on patrol,the crimes decreased enormously. As expected of Erza!We were walking around the shopping district when we spotted a sweet shop selling cakes. Erza looked at me with sparkling eyes.I guess a break isn't so bad.

"I,see the crimes has decrease enormously these days,is it true?"I asked the waiter while serving us some cake and tea.

"Yes,Ever since the princess ruled the capital,a lot of stores,trade shops,merchants,and many,more have begun businesses before we know it,a lot of people have jobs and little by little,the poverty is slowly being only that,her Majesty assigned very powerful knights to patrol the area everyone is so thankful!to her!"the waiter smiled brightly.

Hearing those words,my heart began to melt.I see they appreciate my hard work. I love seeing them feel that there is still hope to clean the empire despite it's corruption.I am glad I became the princess. I've helped so many lives and I wanted to continue helping them. Also this wouldn't be happening if it weren't for Erza who was enjoying her cake while I discussed something on the waiter before she left.

"You know Erza,being Esdeath's princess isn't so bad."

Erza looked at me with awe as she munched her cake."hmm?"

I looked at her and smiled brightly"I've become useful to my people!They're smiling,having a good life,and even for a bit,they can feel safe inside the you know Erza,what I really want is that the Empire can live happily." saying such words with all of my heart while stretching my arms overlooking the view before me. The capital has for a little.

"You know Lucy,that will happen someday.I believe that you can get yourself on the throne,Minerva,Rouge,everyone!We love you,we'll stay by your side."Erza looked at me with a reassuring eyes.

Hearing all those things,just made me feel like I'm not alone.I'm so happy I have her on my enough of those things!We enjoyed the day I have a lot of free time,I would definitely stroll around the capital again,that would be fun!There are tons of different shops to go ,like clothing,to toys,magic items,cafes,jewelry shops,even the newly introduced 'bank' concept was greatly appreciated by the citizens. Afternoon came,Erza and I rested at a nearby Fountain. My feet hurt after a long day of walking. Erza decided to by some magical items to ease the pain on my foot.I agreed to it without thinking and she began to sprint away before I even knew it. Seconds after, I . . .Ever!I'm alone!I can't use magic if I'm attacked or else Papa will kill me without any second thought!Also...*looks to the left,to the right*the place seems safe.

"Hey!"a man's voice echoed behind the fountain

Or not.

looked behind and see 5 perverted looking old men before I knew it, I was surrounded by them.I tried to run away but my freaking foot hurts!One of the guys got a hold of me and raised me up.

"Your pretty..."he told me. _YES!I'm pretty so begone._

"and sexy too!"one of the guys began touching me on some places.

"Get those filthy hands off me!"

"Hey!"I tried to scream but one of the guys covered my mouth from I'm doomed!

"Behave will you!huehuehuehuehue!"said by another began pinning me down the bench and started ripping of my coat.

No!not my coat!That were expensive as hell!If I don't do something,I'll be raped and I'm not ready for something like that!The five guys kept on getting closer and closer. and Urghh!They smell like Booze! I've gotta remember to decrease the bars and pubs in the Capital. I kept on struggling but 4 men have already pinned me down and it's impossible to break free. The one who's not holding me began to unzip his guys who were holding my legs raised them up revealing my panties no!I kept on I couldn't even though they we're drunk they're too strong for me!

"huhuehuehuehuehue!Don't worry~~~I'll make you feel better~~" The ugliest guy said.

_No!I don't wanna feel better!_Anyone!Erza!Anybody!Help!

"Hey!what do you think you're doing?! get off her!"

The ugly guy who was about to touch me stopped and looked at the direction of the voice.

"Eh?"the 5 of them said in unison.

"Erza-wait!what?" I was about to have a tear jerking moment when I turned my head and realized that my expectation went wrong. It isn't Erza!its just a random pink-haired guy with a big cute grin-wait,what?

"Who the hell are you-"the guy wasn't finished talking when suddenly the guy with pink hair charged and kicked him on the face.

"It's not of your concern."giving the guy who has a broken face with a tongue out what is this guy?"now,get your hands off her."

"Don't get cocky boy!"going on battle stance."Prepare yourself!"The remaining guys kept on charging at the pink boy but no matter how they throw their punches at him,none could hit him,he's always dodging.

"Sorry but I'm not interested with you."The guy leaped at the pervert's face and kicks the guy pinning me down on .He immediately grab hold of my hand and gave me a playful grin."Let's go!"

"EHH?!wah!wait!"too late he already dragged me out of the place and run with a full speed ahead.

Erza's gonna kill me before Papa will.

* * *

***sigh* So?^_^ how was it? I'm really sorry if there's missing words now. My phone wouldn't coöperate with me._ _)lll  
feel free to give a review and let me know how you think!^^ I'll appreciate it a lot!:D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-First warm thump.

"Hey!just wa-wait up!"I'm tired from running. My feet hurt,I'm still wearing a ripped coat, I feel wet,smelly,and sticky!GREAT!

The guy stopped running and looked at me. He noticed how pale my face is and how I'm tired from running."Ah!Sorry.." he let go of my hand and let me sit on a nearby bench over looking a port.

God.I can't believe this. I can't barely feel my feet. It was like a cutting off sensation. I was about to take off my boots when he suddenly kneeled down and took the shoelaces off the shoes for me. Giving my feet a breather from the running. He must have noticed that my feet has ached all along from running. I couldn't barely keep up with his running pace.

"I can do it you know."I bit my lower lip while looked at him with discomfort in the eyes. I'm already used to this stuff back at the castle but, letting a stranger do it for me is a big No!No!

The pink-haired guy looked at me coldly with his eyebrow raised. Seriously, he's making my spine chill. He sighed and looked down, then he looked at me with irritation. What's up with this guy?!His mood swings are killing me!

"You know, you should have told me that your feet hurts. I would have carried you on my back!"he angrily said. Uhh..Why is he the angry one?"Besides, why were you sitting on that kind of place?!Didn't you know that the capital is a dangerous place for people to walk all alone?!"

Why is he scolding me? I don't know him! He don't know me! But why is he scolding me" Hey! I was waiting for someone to return at that place. I didn't know that I would be attacked! And first of all, you do know you're scolding a stranger, right?"

"Not of that matter!"

Unbelievable.

He took both boots off from my feet. Not that it smells but God! They're swollen! No wonder I can feel a stabbing pain on my ankle!

"Does it hurt?"duh?!

"Well...yeah..."_Damn it hurts!_

"I see..."he raised my feet a little high as he squat on the floor which made me think what he's up to. "hold still."

"Huh?!"

He bent to the left and started licking the swollen part of my ankle. He's really licking it. He's really LICKING THE SWOLLEN PART OF MY FOOT! THE ANKLE!I was left stunned on what should I do! It's not everyday that you just met a stranger and suddenly licking your ankle!I can't move or screamed because of the shock! He's really licking it!I can't hardly believe it! I could feel all of my blood running towards my face! He's not stopping! The way his tongue run through the swell is so embarrassing! He's even sucking it!This guys nuts!My heart won't stop beating fast. This has to stop!

"Ah!no!"I tried pulling my foot back but he insisted on licking it."Stop it! What if somebody sees us?"

He stopped."Just let me. I made it worse, so at least this would ease the pain a little."

_**Thump!**_

Eh?what was that?

He continued licking it. I was just sitting there doing nothing. Thinking that it was just a bunch of words, and it made me happy. Like I could burst like a balloon filled with sparkles inside! like its possible that a snail can run for a thousand miles within a second!Just a bunch of words that is so simple enough to shut me up , do everything he wants to do, and enjoy this heart-bursting experience! God!But is it really ok? I mean...looking into his face,he really is focused on licking and sucking them. It may looked weird and disgusting but...urghhh! Something's not right!

"...do as like..." I give up. Let him do what he wants. It's not like...I asked him to do it.

He looked at me with a cheerful grin "hehehe!"

He continued licking my ankle. I just looked away with my legs crossed and my chin rested on the top of my hand supported by my leg on the top. I'm just hoping that he wouldn't notice how red my cheeks are from his heart-raising treatment. I glanced at him. He's not really that bad. From the angle where I am, He's hot, handsome, and a guy to die for. His charming eyes up to his tempting pink hair that makes you want you touch badly! It look sooo soft!Don't forget about the rosy lips!Not to mention, how his tongue play! now I envy my very own foot! Why is that!?He finished licking both my ankles. I want to yell 'Aww!' like a kid stopped by a mother from playing, keeping asking for more!But sadly I couldn't*sigh*.He bandaged my ankles with his two pieces of ripped cloth of his handkerchief.

"There!"He sat beside me feeling that he accomplished something amazing.

"Thanks by the way."

"What?"he looked at me with a straight face with both of his hand on the back of his neck.

"I said thanks." with a higher tone facing on different way. There's no way that I can let him see this reddish face! I'll die from embarrassment!

"ah, no problem...so who were you waiting for?"he asked.

"A friend of mine. She told me to stay there while she buys some medical supplies for my swollen feet. I bet she's worried now."Knowing Erza for so long, I'm guessing she's freaking out now. She's really over protective to me. There was one time when I got lost in the capital while strolling around. When she found me, she scolded me for almost 3 hours straight!

"I see. You know, it's the first time I've seen you around this place, are new here?"_CRAP!I hate that line!_

"Ah...I'm just a tourist...doing tourist things that tourists always do! hahahahaha" I sweat dropped hoping he's dense enough to believe it.

"Oh is that so? No wonder I didn't see you around these parts"The pink-haired guy smiled care-freely at me. He's dense alright.

"Ah!Shoot! Gildarts is really going to kill me!"He jumped out of the bench and started running. But he turned around for a bit and waved he's hand."Bye! tourist!"

"ah! Wait!"too late he's completely out of sight."I still didn't know your name...".

I sighed heavily. I really wanted to thank him seriously. But how?!He's gone...Unless, I'll escape from the castle again tomorrow! Who knows maybe I'll met him again! Thinking of how made me kinda excited. It'll be good to see him again tomorrow. I giggled silently, remembering that cute face he has, made me shiver with excitement. But before that, I wonder where's Erza now, we need to go back before Papa notices I'm gone. Also, the sun is setting up.

~Erza's side~*at the shopping district before the port where Lucy is*

"Leticia!Leticia-sama!"(Just a nickname Lucy's using when she's out of the Castle)I kept on calling her name, I'e looked everywhere but I haven't seen her so far! I'm getting worried."Tch! Leticia!where are you?!"

I'm getting a bad feeling that something's not right. I completely forgot that the fountain place is one of the most suspicious places in the capital. If something happened to her,I can't face the emperor, nor Rouge or Minerva, especially Yukino-sama. I have to keep on running and find her!

I was about to leave the shopping district and head to the port when all of a sudden a familiar voice called out to me.

"Erza-san, Is that you?"

I turned to my left and see two tall figure beside me.A blonde guy with a scar on his eyebrow wearing a white general clothing with gold-embroidered with a sword on its side,the other one is blue-haired, dress in black with red linings and a black cloak. I widen my eyes with surprise.

"Sting-sama!Jellal!when did you return from the front lines?!"

Both of then Eucliffe, son of a noble from the border, also one of the most impressive generals who leads the army to victory. At his side is Jellal Fernandez .Just like me, Jellal was a slave before but he was bought by the Eucliffe family for military purposes .Sting sees him as a loyal right arm and trusts him like how Lucy trusts me. Clearly, both of us are lucky to have masters like them.

"We're here to report to his Majesty the victory we had at the pacific south continents. What are you doing here?"Jellal explained.

I sighed. Why do I have to run these people all of a sudden? I don't have time for them."Lucy-sama assigned me on an errand."

Sting smiled"I see, so how is she?It's been a while that I haven't seen her."

"She's still strong just like the last time you've seen her. It's just that, she's always awkward when it becomes to magic."

The three of us fell silent. We know Lucy-sama's background. About the experiments the Emperor gave her when she was very young."I've gotta go. Let's meet up at the castle when you have time ok?"

"hmn!''

I ran away at a now,my top main priority is she?! I got out from the shopping capital and see a slim figure ahead of me She's not wearing her coat anymore,is it related to the guys lying at the ground of the fountain?

"Leticia!"I shouted,the women looked at me and goodness it's her!I ran towards her and stopped in front of her panting.I got tired of running around the capital,is she aware that the port is so far away from the place I left her?!I let out a huge exhale on my knees and looked at her with mad face.

"Where have you been?!Didn't you know that I've been looking for you for you around the capital!When I come back at the fountain,I sa 5 old men lying on the floor with broken faces!Don't tell me you used your magic again!"

She looked at me with widen eyes'.Shes aware how worried I when I mentioned about her magic,she instantly gone !I shouldn't have said anything about her magic. "sorry,it slipped out from my mouth" I looked away.

Lucy looked at the horizon before her. The breeze kept blowing on her face but it looks like she wasn't bothered by it all. "It's ok. I mean let's just accept the fact that it's all in the past. Besides" she looked at me "Let's just enjoy the moment,ok Erza?" She smiled calmly but bolder and braver. Serving a person like her is an honor. I immediately kneeled before her. "As your wish,Your highness."

No doubt,she's the lone master I'm gonna serve until I die.

"then Erza,have you bought something for my ankle?"

Ah!I completely forgot about that. I took out a veil from my pocket and untied my master's boots. There were already pieces of cloth wrapped on her ankle. It must have gotten worse. But I wonder who's torn handkerchief it is?

"Ah!The man who saved me from those thugs wrapped them for me." she must have noticed that I'm shocked from seeing the cloths.

"I see, He must have been a good man."

Lucy blushed a little and looked away. Normally she would do that. No, It's actually the first time I've seen her give expressions like that."We-well...yeah..."

I smiled. I see someone got her highness' attention. I wonder what kind of guy is he? I've begun unwrapping the cloths. Much to my surprise, her ankles are ok. Like he swollen have gone. "Lucy-sama...your ankles.."

She looked at me then on her ankles. They were perfectly fine. Not an evidence that it was swollen or not. "How's that possible?"

We looked at each other. It's really a shocker. Maybe.. the stranger did something to them.. but how? 

* * *

**Meanwhile *At Esdeath castle*****  
*3rd person's POV***

Jude looked at the view of the capital through his window. So much has changed when Lucy take over the capital. This time, he's determined not to lose it again. He has sacrificed so much for this and He can't let any chance slip into his hands again. The emperor sighed deeply and heard a knock on the door.

*knock!*knock!*

"Come in." He said in a very cold way as he returned to his chair.

A white-clothed fat man came inside. He was on his 50s. He was wearing a stylish and expensive attire with sauce stains on his chest. His holding a plate full of meet while the other one hold a piece of meat and eats it.

"Prime Minister,so you've returned." The emperor narrowed his eyes. "What brings you here?"

"Hello-Ah!" the fat man put the plate on a table and bowed down on the emperor" Your Majesty!~"

"enough with the games, What do you want?"

The prime minister looked at the Emperor with a devilish grin as he looked at the furious emperor. Knowing him for a long time, the prime minister knows how he was deeply hated by the emperor, "Your majesty, I heard you want to conquer the northern continent."

"And?"

"How about this, Will you agree with this, bet of mine?"

The emperor looked at the Prime Minister closely. He knew that he's up to something. W_hat could it be?_he thought.

__"Speak!"

"I'm here to claim Her highness, Lucy Heartphillia's hand to be my son's Wife."the Prime minister smirked with confidence. 

* * *

**Ahh...finally done with the stuff.. I'm tired._ _)ll**

**So how was it? feel free to give a review and tell me what you think. I would appreciate it!:D**__


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail  
Warning:Too many misspelled words and wrong grammars.**

* * *

Chapter 3- Meeting again

**Erza's POV**

Right after what happened yesterday, Lucy decided to return home before it gets dark. Clearly a good choice since the emperor is a very strict person. He doesn't know that his own daughter would sneak out and stroll around the streets. Lucy would always sneak out from the castle and view the Capital before her very own eyes. It can't be helped, Lucy's stubborn as her father and if I'll try to stop her, she'll just kept on whining until I'll give in. We arrive at the Castle noticing that everyone looks so busy compared this morning. I wondered why?

"Erza,what do you think that cause this?have any ideas?" Both Lucy and I we're curious on what is happening. It's not everyday to see running maids and guards everywhere so I'm not really sure what to answer.

I held my chin and looked down, thinking something that maybe I've completely forgotten "Maybe the emperor whats a banquet?"

"No, way he's not that type of person to share good fortune to others,especially to the nobles." I completely agree.

I poked one of the maids cleaning the area. Maybe she knows something." Do you know what's happening here?"

The maid looked at me and Lucy. She made a scared face realizing that I'm with the princess. She bow down at her and apologize "I'm sorry for not noticing you, Your Majesty!"

"No it's ok." she told the maid calmly. "Just answer Erza's question."

"Yes,"the maid cleared her throat "The Prime Minister have arrived and demanded a banquet with his Highness and with you Princess."

"The Prime Minister?!" That Fat guy?! "When?"

"Just now. Currently this time, he's discussing something with his Highness."she answered.

Lucy narrowed her eyes while crossing her arms. She sighed and looked at the maid with a smile. "Thank you of the answer. Erza." She looked at me seriously. "Let's return to my room for now."

"Yes, your majesty."

We returned to her room. Clearly she's up to something. She hates the Prime Minister more that her very own father. He's sly, arrogant, cunning and would do anything for fame and fortune. She began changing her ripped clothes to the ones she's always wearing. She came out from her dressing room wearing sweetheart black and white tube dress with a lot of frills and flowers attached at the back of her dress with a crossed section at her back.(yeah, I sucked.) Her hair tied on her back with crystal hairpins attached.

"Lucy-sama, what's on your mind?" I asked her

She looked at me and sat at a nearby chair with her arms and legs crossed. "I'm meeting the Prime Minister. He's up to no good. He's probably thinking of something that will add Papa to his puppets."

She has a point. Everything the Prime Minister have is because he's been controlling some government officials. Even though the Emperor know this, he cannot do something to get the fat leech from leaching off the government. Sometimes, he would cause ruckus on the Capital just to get what he wants. If he's really up to something, I'll have to protect Lucy no matter what the cause is. Lucy noticed that I'm giving a very serious face. She knows me well. I don't want the Princess to be harmed.

"Erza, you're giving a serious face again. If you keep that up. Jellal won't notice you." Her highness smirked.

"Lu-Lucy-sama!"

Lucy giggled at my reaction. My face must be red by now. She's always teasing me about how Jellal and I were close back on the Military school. I can't even believed that he has returned with Sting-sama from the front lines! ah!Speaking of the front lines, "Lucy-sama. I haven't told you yet. But, Sting-sama and Jellal arrived from the front lines to report to his Majesty about the victory at the Southern Pacific Continents."

Lucy's face beamed with happiness and surprise. It's been a while when she saw two of her friends after a long time. Knowing her, I can tell that she still harbor feelings for the young general. This at least can help her calm down a little from the tension about the Minister. She looked at me with a pleased eyes and grabbed my hand as she stood up"Really!Then!Let's find them!"

"Wha-Wait a minute!"

Lucy kept on dragging me in the hallway. She kept on asking the maids and guards about two men with a blonde and blue hair. The castle is too big but none of that matters to Lucy who already knows the ins and outs of the entire castle. She's really determined to see them again. Especially Sting-sama whom she liked for a long time. Rooming around the castle with a high-speed is pretty tiring until at last, somebody told us what we've been looking for. A guard said that he saw two men one with a blonde hair and a blue hair we're seen at the garden discussing something. Lucy cheerfully thanked the guard and headed at the fountain with me.

"Your majesty!Please slow down!" I requested her. What happened to her perfect princess demeanor?

"Uh-uh!"She shook her head and looked back at me"It's been so long since we've seen them. Chances like this isn't gonna come right under the corner!"

I sighed. There she goes again, being stubborn. But she is right, it's not like everyday to see two comrades again. Also we haven't talk much about each other. I just coincidentally ran to them back at the Capital. It won't hurt to see them again right?

We passed the entrance of the garden. We stopped running and saw them taking to each other with a calm atmosphere. Sting was sitting on a pedestal of a fountain while Jellal was standing in front of him. Those two never change. The atmosphere between them is still the same like before. Lucy began fixing herself up. She just ran. She wiped her face, neck, and her collarbone with a handkerchief that she skillfully hid in her gown. Carefully not to ruin her make up. She doesn't want Sting-sama and Jellal to see her wet, no make up and sweaty. She nodded at me and smiled, walked inside the garden and called out to them.

"Sting-sama!Jellal!It's been a while!" She greeted them with a huge cheerful smile.

**Jellal's POV**

"Man this sucks!" Sting frowned with his arms at the back of her head.

We just came out of the Emperor's chamber. After reporting the results of the war, both of us we're given a cold shoulder by his Highness. Where does Lucy-sama's genes came from?! He sighed ordered as to leave. Which we saw the Prime Minister came and passed us narrowed his eyes at us and observing . The Prime Minister is up to no good.

"Tell me about it. We just came from a very long voyage and yet, he just throw us like tools." both of us sighed in unison.

"Nah Jellal!Do you think we'll meet the Princess here?" He looked at me with an excited face.

"Who knows."

"Oh come on!I bet you're happy seeing Erza back on the Capital. Man!She grew hot!" Sting chuckled.

My eyebrow raised. Why does he have to include Erza on the discussion? True a lot have changed. Her hair grew long. And I bet she grew more feminine now compared when we met on the military school." Tell me why the discussion turned to Erza?"

He looked at me. "Uhh... because you have a crush on her?"

My face redden. I covered my mouth with the back of my hand while looking away. Seriously?! Sting laughed. I can't believe this.

"ahahahaha!You're too innocent Jellal!"Sting teased.

"Shut it,Sting!"

We arrived at the garden hoping to pass some time. We were talking when a sudden familiar voice called us.

"Sting-sama!Jellal!It's been a while!"

We turned on the direction of the voice. Sting's eyes widen. Lucy-sama have also grown beautiful. I looked at Sting, talk about having a crush on somebody. He's completely immobilized and surprised to see Lucy-sama. As much as I want to tease him, I couldn't. My eyes we're completely fixed on the Scarlet-haired beauty beside the Princess. She was looking away with her cheeks pink. Man the long voyage was so worth it.

**3rd person's POV**

Lucy walked to their side and bowed down gracefully at the two gentlemen in front of her. She could see that Sting has grown a lot compared to the last time they met. He's grown more handsome and muscular. Seeing him wearing a respective white colored general uniform with a confident grin, she hopes he's still the Sting that caught her eye on the day they've met.

"Lucy,it's been a while." both of the gentlemen bowed.

Erza looked away while crossing her arms. She glanced at the blue-haired hunk and caught her looking at him. Jellal just flashed a smile at her which made the scarlet-haired knight looked away even more with embarrassment. She knows she's blushing.

"So, did Papa gave you another cold shoulder?" the blonde princess asked.

The two boys looked at each other. Sting nodded and Jellal sighed. It's pretty obvious that their acting glum, she giggled a little at them. Sting looked at her, he's relieved that the princess is still the same.

"Hey!that was pretty rude, Lucy." Sting frowned.

"Ah...*giggles* I'm sorry, I'm just happy to see you again."giving him the sweetest smile she can.

The young general looked at her. He was drowning in the princess' cocoa-colored eyes. He gulped and looked down." you're not the only one you know."

The two continued their nice conversation that they left Jellal and Erza shut. They don't wanna ruin the mood that the two created. What's more, the two were pretty envious of their masters to talk to each other casually after a long time. Clearly they like each other and both don't want to be a hindrance to their reunion. Erza,who cannot stand the silence between her and Jellal began to speak.

"So, how are you?" she asked and hoping she could read her mind(_Let's get out of her and leave the two alone. )_

"i'm fine."the blue-haired guy smiled. She understood what she really want to say. _(ok,but how?)_

Erza narrowed her eyes and whispered at the princess. Lucy widen her eyes and looked at her knight.

"Ok, but be back shortly."

Erza nodded and grabbed Jellal's sleeve. She dragged him out of the garden. "Sting-sama. I'm borrowing him for a while."

"Ah!Erza-"the poor boy was dragged out of Sting's sight.

Lucy and Sting looked at the direction where Erza headed. They looked at each other and laughed. They knew how funny it was that way Erza kept dragged him before to leave them alone to talk. Sting offered some space on the pedestal for Lucy to sit beside him. She could feel that her heart was beating fast like what happened earlier at the port with a stranger. Sitting beside Sting she could feel the cozy feeling just like before she met him on the military school when she visited Erza.

"So, how was the war?" She knew that it's pretty awkward to ask him something like that. But it made her curious about his men and well... also about the guy. She admits that after she heard that Sting and Jellal was assigned to the Southern Pacific Continents for a war, she couldn't help but to get worried for him and his knight.

Sting sighed. he looked up while his hands leaned at the pedestal of the fountain their sitting. "It was really tough. They were pretty good opponents and I've got to say, they have the skills of using rock type magic. It was really tricky to fight them." Sting chuckled and looked down. "I even thought that winning the war will be impossible. But I couldn't give up." He looked at the lovely princess beside him. "I remembered something." He smiled at her.

Lucy blushed a little. She admits that the guy caught her eyes. But this is a sudden strange development. "And what do you remembered?" She asked him. Her heart is thumping hard, seeing him having such serious and carefree nature gave her a slight pink blush on her cheeks.

"That if I'll lose, I won't see you again." Sting give her a cocky but serious smile. The princess chuckled a little hearing those words. Sting slowly grabbed her hand and held it tight. He moved closer and kissed the back of her soft white hand. He could feel the coldness but that didn't stop him from caressing it. The princess blushed and leaned a little closer. "Just like always, your hands were cold." He lowered the hand his holding a moved a little closer. He could smell her the honey and roses from her hair.

The princess giggled once more and responded into Sting's hand. She too held his hand back. Compared to the past, their hands we're the same size. Now, his is hand much more bigger compared to before. "That's because your hand is warm!"

"Is that a bad thing?" Sting smiled tilting his head to see her face clearly. He loves it how red her cheeks have become.

"No" her eyes looked away "It's fine. The temperature of your hand haven't changed at all."

Sting smiled with contentment. He kissed her neck which the princess gasped softly and looked him in the eye. Sting's eyes caged her sight. They've began to move their faces closer knowing that their feelings for each other are showing. Little by little, she could feel Sting's warm breath, she's been addicted to it. their lips was about to touch but none of the two dare to move away.

"Ehem! Lucy-sama, your father is calling you."Jellal interrupted and brought them back from their world.

The two of them flinched and the same time blushed harder. They let go of each other's hands. She stood up and looked at Erza who looked awkwardly happy. What happened to her? But thinking of what just happened, made her feel even more embarrassed.

"Ah!Right!"She ran over to Erza and looked at the young blonde general once more"I'll.. see you later then," giving off an embarrassed smile before dashing out of his sight.

Sting sighed deeply. How close it was for them to kiss and YET! He looked at Jellal with and irritating face. Jellal noticed his irritated aura. Sting's not happy that he interrupted something crucial.

"You Sick Bastard."

Jellal crossed his arms and laughed. " Getting worked up like that isn't you Sting." he smirked.

"tch!" Sting looked away narrowing his eyes. _He just have to ruin the moment that I've mustered up for years._ He thought.

Jellal noticed his mood. He's being caught up to his emotions again. Well it's not just him. Seeing the Scarlet haired knight of the princess after a long time made him happy. But not is the right time to be caught up on romance. They've been given task by a higher up. Jellal sighed and tap his master's shoulder.

"Sting, remember the other reason why we came here. don't be distracted." Jellal told Sting coldly. Letting him remember the original objective that was given to them.

The young general scratches the back of his head."I know, don't worry. any word from him yet?"

Jellal narrowed his eyes."Yes, tomorrow at exactly 8:00 in the evening."

Sting didn't reply. He kept on looking at the grey sky above the capital. It surprised him to know that it'll begin tomorrow. He stood up and walked away as Jellal followed him. He hates taking orders from the higher-ups, but considering that he met just met the princess, it's not really that bad.

* * *

**(Time Skip)The next day, at a cake shop in the shopping district in the Capital.**

Lucy's POV

"Thank you for waiting!~ Here's you Strawberry chocolate forest cake and blueberry shake. Please, enjoy!~" The waitress smiled and bowed at us before she left to tend the other costumers.

Erz grabbed her cake and began munching her favorite fruit. She put a big chunk of cake into her mouth and started munching it. It made me chuckled a bit seeing her like a squirrel stuffing her mouth with cake. Erza noticed me looking at her while sipping my blueberry shake. She tilted her head a bit while holding her chin down. Of course that made me sweat dropped.

"Wh-what?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Lu- I mean Leticia-sama, I hate to say this but, perhaps you're holding a grudge for me for not stopping Jellal for interrupting your kiss scene with Sting-sama." She told me with a poker face.

I almost spit my shake directly to her face after I heard the 'Kiss scene' part. God!does she have to say it with her usual poker face? Why did she brought that up now? "N-No! I wasn't!"

She gave me an I-Don't-Believe-You-But-If-You-Said-No-Then-I'll-Stop look. Clearly, she doesn't want to make me upset. We just changed the topic of the discussion. When I asked what happened between Jellal and her the moment they left us, she didn't answer. Instead her face got even redder like the strawberry she's eating. I smirked at her. Looks like SOMETHING did happened between them. Considering that she also don't wanna talk about it, I'll just keep my mouth shut or else she'll unleash the demon inside of her. Trust me. Even the strongest of all strongest soldier out there would piss their pants off if they try to annoy or tick her off. I don't even have the guts to make her angry.

After the short break, we head from shops to shops. I always enjoy this every time. Seeing how much the people are busy, but at least they're having fun. Not too long a guard called Erza's attention. She was called by a captain of a patrol troop for help. She looked at me. Clearly after what happened the last time when we're here for the same reason, She's not sure to leave me alone without any bodyguard.

"Erza,I'll be fine." I wanted to convince her but she kept on releasing a dark aura which made me shiver down my to my spine.

"Oh really?" She gave me a cold stare and turned at the guard "Tell your captain that I'll be there in any second." The guard responded and saluted at her. He immediately ran afterwards right after she turned her cold gaze at me. "And you."

I sweat dropped"Ah-Yes?"

"I'll be back shortly. Stay here and don't move. It's a warning Princess."She held her sword which was tied at her waist. "You may punish me for acting rude, but I'm just doing my duty."

I sighed heavily."Fine, I'll stay." I sat on a nearby bench while showing her that I mean it. "See?I'll stay."

She nodded and walked away until her figure is out of sight. I stretched my arm up and grabbed a book from my shoulder bag. I just decided to read the boredness away since Erza don't want me to move around and walk away alone. Minutes passed, she's still out of sight. She's taking too long. I wonder what kind of fight it is? Oh well just keep on reading.

"Hey."

The problem with me with reading is that I'm not aware of my surroundings. I'm easily hooked up from reading a book. So if anyone is calling me, I-Don't-Hear-Anything is what my unconscious self would answer.

"Hey,what are you reading?"

But God, whose voice is that? It's irritating!can't that person see?I'm reading.

"Hey!Earth to Tourist!You there?"

Urghh!Ignore.I continue on flipping the page. I'm almost at the most crucial part of the book when the noise stopped. Maybe it went away. Hopefully. Good, let me finish my book. 3 minutes passed. Erza's still not around. But something heavy is leaning on my shoulder!I kept on shoving it off but I can't even move my arm. Something is pushing me. I was about to flip the page when another hand did that before me. My eyes widen, it's not my hand. I only have two hands but whose hand was that?Irritated,I turn on my right out of curiosity and decided to give _i__t _a piece of my mind. But sadly, I cannot. My jaw dropped. A pink-haired guy was sitting too close on me reading the book I'm holding. Unconsciously, I lowered the book but he took my arm and raised it up for him to read.

"No,no,no!Don't lower it!I was getting on the good part!"He protested.

"Hey" I called out to him

"hmn?" That's great, he responded

"Who are you?" I raised my eyebrow.

The guy beside me looked me with a toothy grin "I'm Natsu!Didn't you remember me?"

We stared at each other for a couple of minutes. Looks like he wasn't bothered at all. Strangely, I feel the same way! But wait, did he just introduced his name to me? Oh MY! How convenient! I haven't tanked him for saving me from the thugs yesterday.

"Oh, that's right. You're the one who saved me yesterday." I told him. Hopefully he won't notice that I just remembered it.

He nodded and turned his eyes on my book. I did the same. I could feel that the atmosphere between us felt heavy and somehow awkward. I couldn't even move my arm. Every time the pages need to be turned, he's the one doing it for me. Talk about telepathy. Both of us got caught up with the book. The book was about two lovers from two rival families. They fell in love with each other despite the quarrel between their families. I was already sobbing when we read that last past. Both of them died. The guy found out the girl he loved and drank the same potion and died. The girl who was pretending to be died found her lover dead on her cried and grabbed a dagger and trust it into her heart. They both died. I closed the book and we both sighed in unison. Wait!he's still here?...of course, he too was reading the book along with you the entire time! We looked at each other and smiled.

"That was a pretty but sad story." He looked at me with a smile.

This guy's smile is so contagious that it let me smiled back to him. Realizing how soft I am to a hardly-known-stranger. "Yeah, too bad they both died." I chuckled and looked down.

"You know, I never got the chance to know your name."

"Ah!It's.. Leticia. hehe"God, I hope he buys it.

"Oh, Nice to meet you Leticia. Natsu by the way." once again he gave me a toothy grin. I was about to put the book back to my bag when he suddenly stood up and stretched his arms up. "You know, how bout a little walk. Wanna join?" He looked at me.

"Well, Sorry. As much as I want to walk around, I cannot go with you. I promised someone that I'll stay and wait for her to come back." I looked down. As much as I love strolling around, I cannot give Erza another reason for her to stop me from sneaking out of the castle.

"I see, can't be helped."

Natsu grabbed my hand and threw me into the air like a piece of cloth and catch me with the bridal style. "Sorry for being too rude, miss. " He smirked.

"Wa-wait. Wha-What are you-Gahhhh!" Too late. He leaped away with me on his arms.

I couldn't help but to throw my arms around his neck. God!Who in their right minds would throw a weak-looking girl in the air and catch her with a bridal style the began on leaping from roof to roof with an amazing speed. He looked at me and started giggling. Which I find it cute but, now's not the right time for that.

"Hey, didn't I said that I can't go with you?"I told him with a not too loud voice.

He looked at me" But you're not walking,right?"then he smirked like a little devil.

Damn that smile!

Natsu stopped and a roof not too far from the thorny rosewalls. He placed me gently on the roof while I stood there with awe. I have never seen such a beautiful sunset in my entire life! How the hell does he know about this?I looked at him. Clearly, he's amused on what he's seeing. My face becomes flustered. Somehow, a warm feeling had entered into my heart. What is this?

"It's pretty right?" he looked at the scenery before us.

I just nodded."Say, how come you can always find me easily?" my eyes are still on the sunset.

There was a sudden pause between us. Normally, I'm used to ask serious questions but this is actually the first time I asked someone a weird question. Not to mention, we don't know each other. Besides asking that on the second meeting?Pfft! Lady!you've got some mental issues.

"Dunno...I guess.." he turned to me which made me looked into his eyes "Fate just wanted us to meet each other." He gave me this sweet smile that my mind couldn't process.

I stood there. Shocked. With eyes wide open. And a loud thumping heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**I did some minor changes on the chapter so it'll look presentable this time. Also Thank you to those who Fav. and followed my story. If I could cry rainbows, I would have probably done it by now. Thank you Very Much!^_^**

Disclaimer:I don't own Fairy Tail  
Warning: Too much wrong grammars and messy stuff

* * *

Chapter 5- The Broken, the Trust, and the Favor

Lucy's POV

Natsu is returning me to the place where Erza left. Although our conversation on the rooftop seemed weird and awkward, but somewhere along a thick line of being a complete stranger to one another, deep in my guts, something is telling me to trust the guy. I don't know why but being with him is much more soothing and warmer than that beautiful sunset he showed me. I just let out a short laugh thinking that I'm slowly becoming a creep.

Natsu was carrying me on a bridal style while landing on the cobblestone road. He put me down carefully on the bench and seated beside me. His hands are holding the edge of the bench while looking at me with cute playful grin. An I admit, He looks so damn cute wearing 'that' adorable smile.

"That was fun! Let's do that again sometimes!"

I smiled back at the grinning guy beside me "You do know that we're still strangers right?"

Natsu paused for a minute. He has this misunderstood and confused look" You know for a Tourist, you sure are strange. You smell different from the other tourists I've met before." his eyebrow rose while giving that comment on me. _So I'm the strange one. And what does he mean by_ 'smell'?

"Talk about the pot calling a kettle black. You're also a strange guy to me you know."

Natsu just laughed. For a stranger, he's one hell of a cheerful and carefree guy. He's pretty mischievous but not that it's a bad thing, it's actually a good thing. Natsu looked at the gray sky above us. The cold wind began to blow and it softly danced with his hair. He always has this feeling that somewhere in the sky, he'll find you wherever you are. By just looking at him, I just have to admit. This guy is kinda cool. A smile formed into my lips as I watch this guy looked at the sky. Not to be a total creep, but he's enjoying to watch.

"Nah, Leticia." I snapped and came back from my fantasy.

"Ah-Yes?" My heart was beating fast. Am I getting nervous?

"You asked me on the roof about how I could always find you."

"Hmn? Yeah... about that." OH god. This is becoming serious... serious about what exactly?

Natsu shifted his look on me. Our eyes met. I couldn't maintain his gaze. His eyes were like a bottomless pit. If you fall, you won't get out easily. It's just us two in the area and clearly the pressure between us is getting heavier and heavier. I'm sweating my palms out! Erza! Where are you?!

"So you were saying?" gotta clear the pressure up!

"Oh right. About that. I don't know really know the answer. I just... knew." He said with a serious tone.

For some reason, I think my heart just ache. It's not like I got dumped. It just...ache. Why is that? Probably because I lied about my real identity. So is it guilt? I don't know. "I see... Say, by any chance are you a resident of the Capital? I think I don-"

"Ow!"

My eyes shifted to his finger. It was bleeding. A lot of blood was coming out of his finger. Since he helped me before, it wouldn't hurt if I help him back right? I quickly took my handkerchief from my bag and wrapped it around his finger. He looked at me shocked. The cut was pretty deep. It must have been a nail under the bench that caused this. I was done tying the handkerchief around his finger when I heard a familiar voice calling out of me. Natsu immediately stood up and looked down at me with a smile.

"I guess she's here already, the person you're waiting."

I also stood up and met his eyes with a smile "Yeah looks like it. Are you going? I would likely introduce you to he-"

"No." I shrugged. His voice suddenly became cold. Natsu sighed while ruffling the hair on the back of her head. "I-I'm sorry, I have to go. Maybe next time?"

"Ah...yeah," I smiled warmly at him. He also smiled back as a response and dashed away. I looked at him until he was out of sight again. Erza came with exhaustion showing on her face. She was panting from running and clearly she's releasing a lot of menacing aura than the usual. Judging from her face, clearly she just got here from an unknown war.

"Erza, you ok?"

Erza's hands were on her knees while looking down, panting. With a last Exhale she looked at me with a calm and gentle composure. "I'm sorry if I was late. The thieves were strong willed. They always try to escape whenever the guards are open. So I have to accompany them to their prison cell."

"I see. Anyway let's head back. It's getting late. Papa might know that we've been gone for long time. I don't want to deal with his anger."

Erza nodded and walked with me to Castle. I told her about how Natsu and I met today. She seemed to be curious on who he is. I wanted to answer the questions on her head regardless about Natsu. But sadly, I still don't know who he is. It's strange how calm I am with him. It's not that I don't like it, but I wonder who he is.

* * *

Natsu's POV (A/N: Finally... =_=)

I returned at the camp where Gildarts, Gajeel, and the others are. It's been weeks when we decided to camp out on the woods to train our dragon senses. It's weird why Gildarts is here even though he doesn't have a dragon blood ruining through his veins. He must have been crazily in love with Cana's mother. Anyway, after licking the cut from my finger, I decided to hold on to that strange woman I've met this afternoon. Strange, the handkerchief smells like Strawberries and vanilla despite the smell of my blood on it. It's kinda weird how I love her scent mixing with mine on a piece of cloth. I wonder how I'm really gonna do that. Kidnap her? Nah. 'That' person might kill me. Besides, her scent is far weirder than the ones on the Capital. Like she lives in there but on a higher level. Also, I can't help but to notice her magic. She looks so fragile and weak, but the magic she posses is far stronger than I thought. Who is she? My mind was busy on the blonde I met today; not noticing Gajeel noticed me from his tent.

"So, flame brain. You've returned." Gajeel smirked looking at me while crossing his arms, he wanted another fight.

"So? You're going to report it to Gildarts that I was gone?" I frowned. Clearly, I don't want to deal with him today. He's a pain in the ass and a headache. "Gajeel, not now."

Gajeel looked at me shocked. I've never turned down any fights but I'll make an exception today. Meeting that blonde tourist today, it definitely changed my foul mood this morning. Gajeel walked towards me while stomping. He's too shocked on what he just heard. He reached and grabbed my shoulders and started shaking at me violently.

"Who are you? You're not Natsu my idiotic cousin! If you're some kind of spirit, I suggest you to come out or else you'll catch his denseness!"

A nerve pooped in my head. Is he calling me dense and idiotic? Did he really missed my fist that much?! I wanted to change my mind about how I'm refusing a fight now, but it'll be just a waste of time."Tch." I brushed off Gajeel's hands off me. "You're nuts!" I walked away.

"Hey! Hey! Did you just smell like strawberries and vanilla again today?"Gajeel threw his arm around my shoulders while walking beside me. "Tell me who the poor girl is. I'll warn her."

"Shut up."

"Hah! It is a girl! Who is it?"

That's it. I shot a glare at Gajeel. He backed off with his hands on the air. He doesn't want to mess with an irritated guy." Hey, just kidding! Also, Gildarts was looking for you just know. He said Wendy wanted see you."

Wendy? I looked at him."Why?"

"Dunno. Ask him." Gajeel pointed behind me.

I raised my eyebrow just listening to this metal freak. He's pointing at somewhere. Without another second I knew what he meant. I sighed. Deeply. "He's behind me, isn't he?

Gajeel nodded while crossing his arms.

"Worse?"

"You're fucked."

Well...shit.

* * *

*At the castle Lucy's POV

After a quick change of clothes, Erza and I decided to check on Papa. I was worried about him getting too friendly with the Prime Minister. Since there's gonna be a Banquet going to be held for the Prime Minister's sudden arrival and General Sting Eucliffe's victor over the SPC_(Southern Pacific Continents, I decided to call it from now on)_, I forced Erza to wear a gown but she just give me a glare. We were debating inside my room how she's gonna dress like a proper girl rather than a knight wannabe_ (Technically she's a knight...but) _after a long debate, I was totally defeated. She's hard-headed as hell! Currently, she's wearing her formal knight outfit. A Yellow long sleeve with blue sleeve cuffs, red designs on the chest, and golden linings for the finishing touches to partner it up, she wore white tight slacks, a dark blue boots with light blue designs on it. A black belt and a black sword with golden designs tied on her side , and a green cape while her hair was tied on a high ponytail. _(Refer Erza to ep. 30_ _of FT where she played as a prince)_I sweat dropped_. _She looked more like a prince than a knight. We arrived at Papa's chambers. He was looking on his window and noticed me.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance, Papa" I bowed down.

Papa raised his hand as a reply. He hasn't spoken a word yet.

"Papa, the Banquet is starting. You must get ready. Shall I do your paper works for you so that you could prepare yourself?" I asked politely.

Again, Papa didn't reply. He just kept on looking outside. It's rare for him to be this silent. Erza and I looked at each other. Something's not right.

"Papa, is there anything I could do?"

Papa looked back at me. This time it's different. Papa doesn't look like the cold Emperor, tonight he's different. "No, entertain the visitors for me." Then he turned to the window again looking at something far away.

"I understand. Please do not hesitate to call me if you ever wish my help." I bowed down. Erza did the same a get the door for me. I was about to step outside when I heard him talking again.

"Lucy. I want you to return here after you've spoken to the Prime Minister."He said it softly but I could hear him. His voice today wasn't the cold voice that I've been used to. Tonight, his voice sounded like... it's warm and kind."Of course Papa, as you wish."

Erza and I exited his chamber. We looked at each other as I crossed my arm. It's the first time I've seen him acting like that. The Prime Minister must have shoved some poison on his brain. Also what does he mean about 'after I speak with the Prime Minister?

"Do you think the Prime Minister have something to do with his Majesty's silent behavior?" Erza asked me.

I just sighed while drowning in my thoughts. I looked at her with a worried smile. "There's only one way to find out."

Erza's POV

Lucy and I arrived at the ballroom of the Castle. A lot of famous people around the empire came. The nobles, famous merchants, different clans, and some allied kingdoms. Even the princess of Ryuu Peninsula (_yes, the name sucks. Please bare_ _with me TT-TT)_ is here. Lucy decided to greet her. After all, it's rare to see the famous fortune seeker out of her temple.

"Good evening Princess Wendy Marvell. We are very pleased for your arrival tonight." Lucy bowed at her.

The little princess smiled and did the same thing. Tonight, she is wearing their traditional imperial dress with a lot of frills and laces. Her dark blue hair was tied gracefully with her golden head dress on her hair. To sum it all, she looked amazing and powerful. Judging from her looks, you wouldn't believe that she's running the Ryuu Peninsula all by herself.

"Good evening to you too, Princess Lucy. It's such an honor to be invited by the Emperor to celebrate the banquet." she said with such a sweet voice.

The princess smiled at her. She remembered Yukino her sister. It's been a long time when she saw her last. The princess must be missing her a lot. Lucy offered Wendy-hime on a nearby table to sit with her and chat. I wanted to follow them to their table but two of Wendy-hime's bodyguards stopped me from getting close to the two. Lucy seemed to understand so she ordered me to stay with Wendy-hime's bodyguards. A couple of minutes later, the Prime Minister suddenly approach the two Princesses and asked Lucy to dance. I was about to run to them when Wendy-hime looked at me and shook her head. She doesn't want to let me interfere the two dancing in the dance floor. This is making me worried. What does he want from Lucy? One of the bodyguards seemed to notice how worried I am, so she tapped my shoulder and smiled at me.

"Don't worry, Tough guy. Your princess will be fine... at least for now." She narrowed her eyes while looking at the Lucy and the Prime Minister.

My eyes shifted to the two dancing. Lucy is making a serious face while the Prime Minister was clearly amused on what he is seeing. After some couple of twirls and dance steps, Lucy step back from the Prime Minister with a disgusted face. It can't even tell if she's shock or angry. She quickly dashed away from the dance floor and walked fast out from the ballroom. I was about to catch up to her when I felt a small tug in my sleeve. I looked down and saw Wendy-hime with her face covered with her fan. She wanted me to bow down to listen on what she wanted to say.

"No matter what happen be prepared." She whispered as she stuck in a letter inside my sleeve.

I looked down at her with confusion but she just replied with a smile.

"Go. She needs you."

Without another word, I ran away from her and catch up to Lucy. The Prime Minister must have done something to Lucy to make her act like that.

3rd Person's POV

Wendy trailed her eyes on the running knight from exiting the ballroom. She knew that something happened between Lucy and the Prime Minister while dancing. The little princess just sighed deeply thinking of her big brother's fondness over the beautiful blonde princess he's seeing on the Capital. Although she knew that something bad had happened to already, still Wendy's happy to know that her dense brother choose a smart, intelligent, and strong willed princess fit for him. The music was still going on, a lot of laughs and voices were on the air. The Prime Minister was drowning himself with food and women. She wanted to stay a bit more but she hate to see 'Him' on her line of sight. Much to her disappointment, she would rather return home fast and watch the events unfold before her very eyes than to to breathe the same air as the Greedy Prime Minister.

"Wendy-hime, are you sure about this?" A sexy curled brown-haired girl on her right asked. She's the one who talked to Erza.

Wendy didn't reply. She just closed her eyes and thinked how to get home without being seen by her brother and her cousin camping on the woods near the Capital. She loves her brother very much but she hates it whenever he asks anybody for a fight.

"Let's just go home. I don't want Nii-sama and Gajeel-niisama to know that I'm here. Besides, it won't be too long before a tragedy to occur."

Her two bodyguards gave her a confused look. They were curious on what's happening to the little princess' mind but, why bother if their objective is done? The two agreed and left silently with the princess. After all, they don't want to stain their homeland's reputation.

*Back at Lucy's situation. Lucy's POV

I knew something is off about the Prime Minister's sudden arrival. But why did I let it slip out of my mind?! God! I'm so stupid. My mind was raging with worries and guilt. Even though we're not close and I hate him very much, he's still my Father. It makes me sick just to think I actually cared for him, but I'll let it slide today. I was racing towards Father's chamber. I should have let Erza guard Papa if this is going to happen. That Fat Guy!

_*Flash Back*_

_"You grew...sexier, Lucy-hime..."The Prime Minister said in a seductive way._

_God it gave the creeps just to watch his face." Prime Minister Glen Roister, I'm happy with your compliment but! Why do you wish to speak to me?"_

_"Hmmnn~~fearless just like her father. Stubborn with a high-mighty attitude~" The Prime Minister laughed._

_I raised my eyebrow just seeing this old man laugh. What does he want? "Of course, after all I am the Emperor's Child."_

_The Prime Minister looked at me with disgust in his eyes. He hates it. "You know, I just talked with your Father this morning. I offered him a bet but... he turned me down."_

_The Prime Minister's words caught my attention. Why is he saying these things to me? What is his deal? "And?"_

_"He so stubborn, so I sent some... playmates for him. He looked... bored on that room. I just wanted to end it. ~" His eyes narrowed as he looked at the princess with a smirk. "Of course if only he took my bet, it wouldn't happen to him. So Lucy-hime... wanna play bet with me? Be mine and... I'll spare you~~~"_

_I took a step back from him. "Your sick" I'm getting what he meant. My face darkens as he looked at me with total amusement.  
He looked at me and laughed." My~My~... Lucy-hime, you're quite fascinating to watch. I wonder when can I play with you?"_

Without another word I quickly dashed from his sight and ignore the dancers on the ballroom. I have to get there. I have to get to Papa fast. Knowing the Prime Minister, he'll do anything just to attain power. I quickly get out of the ballroom and avoid the commotion happening in the ballroom. I don't care if all eyes are on me. I have to get to Papa. Fast!

_*Flash back end*_

the door was locked and there were no guards around. It's suspicious why. Papa never looked his door whenever he's inside or he's on a meeting. I quickly kicked the door and open and much to my horror, blood was everywhere. The curtains were torn apart. The papers were on the floor with blood stains, some where shredded and scattered on the floor. The whole room was a mess. The windows were open and the cold wind keeps on going inside. God, what happened here?

"Urghhh..." a soft groan echoed.

I gasped and looked at a fallen figure on the floor. He was coughing blood and looked very pale. "Papa!" I ran to him and helped him sit up. I tried tearing my dress for some bandages but his hand gripped my arm and looked at me with determined eyes.

"Lucy! Listen!*cough* I don't have much time left."

"Papa... Wha-what are you saying?!Who did this to you?!"

"LUCY! Listen, get out and run away with Erza. Far far away from the Prime Minister.*cough* Lucy, here..." Without another word, he gave me a small pocketbook with blood stains in it. His hands are cold and he's drenched in his own blood. "You... must... never. EVER. Let the Prime Minister have you. *cough*cough*"

"Wha-what are... saying?"

"Princess!"Erza stormed in the room and looked at me. She could see me supporting Papa drenched in blood. "Your Highness... what happened?" Erza dropped her sword and helped me with Papa. I could see how shocked she was like I did. She must have seen me running away from the banquet.

"Erza we need to-"

"Lucy, there not much time left! Erza, take Lucy away from here and run away quickly as you can before 'They' return. Don't turn around! The Prime Minister wants her. Go. This is an order."

Erza's face darken and let her bangs covered her face. "As your wish your Majesty..." She said with a soft yet determined tone. She stood up and picked me up from the ground. "Lucy, this is your Father's wish. I'm sorry..."

"Wha-Wait!"

Erza jumped out from the window and started jumping from roof to roof of the castle. A lot of guards saw us jumping. They've began chasing us from the roof and on the ground. The Minister must have informed Papa's situation right now and probably, he's blaming me on what happened to Papa.

Erza jumped down on the ground and started hiding me from the bushes. She took some blankets on nearby hangers and covered me. She quickly pinned the blankets making sure it would hide my face from the pursuers. "Princess, let's go."

I nodded. She took my hand and guided me out of the castle. We stole a nearby horse and rode it out from the Castle. The guards are still after us, but knowing Erza, I know she won't put me in danger. I clutched at the little pocketbook my father gave me earlier. Tears were strolling down from my face. My mind couldn't process what's happening. If only i didn't put my guard down, none of this would have happened. I should have been cotious of my surrounding. Papa is already dead by now. Knowing the Minister, he must have given the blame on me about Papa's death. No doubt, the Minister wants me. Dead or alive.

* * *

**I'm sorry I have to end this way. ^^)" This chapter is a bit messy and lots of things must be...uhh.. messy to read. Forgive me for some descriptions on this chap. I'm not really used to describe things so please bare with me. ^^ also I'll be accepting names of different places for the quest and some scenarios that you want me to put in the story. For the place of the quest just give a review and fill this up:**

**Name of the Place:**

**Celestial Key:**

**until next time Reader-sama*bows*thank you for reading!Yey!v*^o^)*v**


	6. Chapter 6

**Phewww!Finally updated this chapter. =_= I really took me time to to finish all the things I have to finish. Also my laptop had a virus making it even more slower. But THANKED GOD! Finally updated this.**

**Also to 'Steicy' who reviewed last week, Thank you!:) I deeply appreciated your review. It's good to see someone interested in my Story. I hoped for your support. :')) I'm also thanking to those who read and 'Favorite' and 'Followed' my story. You don't know how my heart melted with happiness. THANK YOU SOO MUCH!* Bows down***

**So here's the All new Chapter 6. Revised, Corrected( but not 100% not sure of the grammar), and added some more contents in it. :) Everyone, Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL. NEITHER THE COVER PHOTO OF THE STORY.(Sorry for the late notice :/)**  
**WARNING: TOO MANY MISSPELLED WORDS AND LOTS OF WRONG GRAMMAR.**

* * *

Chapter 6- Continuation of the Legend. Part 1

No One's POV

The sky was dark, the forest floor was moist and damped. Mud was sticking out to their robes and shoes. They hid their presence and tried their best not to let out any sounds as they moved. Their enemies were still lurking around and may attack them any time. Lucy sat on a fallen log while Erza was making a small campfire for light and warmth. There was a heavy atmosphere surrounding them. Lucy kept on clutching he Papa's little blood-drenched pocket notebook as she hold her tears from falling. Her mind is still processing the events occurring in front of her. She looked at it with confusion and pain. Erza looked at her beloved mistress. If only she made her job well for the her, none of this would have happened. She wanted to cheer her up, but from her looks, she wanted to be alone for a moment and think of a way how to get back to the Capital and defend herself. Erza looked at the fire enough to light their surrounding and give warmth. She sighed and took a seat beside her blonde princess.

"Wanna talk over it?" she asked her with concerned eyes.

"I don't know. I should have been cautious" Lucy answered with a shaking tone. "It's obvious that 'That Fat Old Jerk' Prime Minister wants something, yet I let it slipped from my hands." this time she couldn't hold it anymore and wiped the tears in the corner of her eyes. "I don't know what to do anymore..." she said as she trembled with disappointment and grief while hiding her face with the palm of her hands looking down.

Lucy cried. Erza kept on rubbing her back gently and tell her that things will be alright. Lucy kept on blaming herself. What would happen to Yukino if the Prime Minister get his hands on the throne?! that's what she thought. He knows how precious Yukino is to her. Glen_(Prime Minister)_ might do terrible things to her. All Erza could do is look at her Mistress with concerned eyes. Right now, protecting Lucy is her main top Priority. she must get far away from Glen's hands.

"For now, let's rest. At dawn we'll move and find an inn nearby the forest and stay there for a couple of days."

Lucy nodded. Erza leaned at a tree near the campfire while Lucy was beside her snuggling at her side. she was covered with her cloak as she sleep. The forest was very cold and a lot of frogs were croaking. Yet the princess slept her exhaustion and confusion with no problem. Erza let Lucy sleep close to her. Right now, she must recover her strength for travel. Soon after some observation, she quickly fell asleep together with Lucy.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Natsu! Get back here!" Gildarts shouted from his tent as Natsu exists.

I hate it how Gildarts acts like a father. He was scolding me for the entire 2 hours repeating the same topic over and over again. I know the guy is worried but I'm not a kid anymore and- come on!this is a Forest!Big!Wild!and Free! not to mention it's green!

"Tss." I kicked a stone far away and entered a nearby tent. I laid down with my hands back on my head thinking the blonde girl I've met at the Capital. I couldn't get enough with her scent. Her round brown colored eyes were like a puddle of melted chocolate, her blonde hair were like threads made by the sun, and sparkles as the light reflects it. Not to mention, her lips looks soft and kissable. She was perfect in my eyes. And to be honest, I Want. Her. Bad. I took the handkerchief from my pocket and clutched it. I brought it close to my nose and smelled it. I know if someone sees me smelling a woman's handkerchief, they would tell Gildarts immediately and he'll burn it immediately. Also, I looked like a pervert from doing it. But it won't change the fact that her scent is addictive. _Leticia_...was that even her name? I guess... I wonder when I'll see you again? Tomorrow? the day after? Nah... can't handle that. Tomorrow it is. I curled at my side with a mischievous grin and surprisingly, I met two red slitted eyes. He was looking at me with a poker face while crossing his arms.

"Yo." he said.

A paused for a minute and let my brain process for a while. Whaaa?!

" AHHHHHH!" I sit up and looked at a smirking iron headed cousin besides me. He saw me doing _'it'_.

"Ga-Gajeel!What the fuck man!Why are you in my tent?!"

"Your tent?'' he sits up "This is mine! your's is right next to mine!"

I sighed deeply and rubbed my temples. Of all the people, I just have to enter Gajeel's tent. Great. Now how am I gonna escape this? Gajeel looked at me with his eyebrow up. He took a quick glance at the handkerchief in my hand and snatched it within my grasp. Shit I let my guard down! I tried getting it back from him but he kept on smelling it.

"Let's see..."*sniff*Sniff* "Yep women."

"Hey! give it back already!"

"Ah! Strawberries and Vanilla! So is this 'that girl's' Property?!"*sniff*sniff* "Wait-Blood?" He looked at me with his eyebrows raised. Again. Seriously, even if he has piercings as eyebrows it's kinda gross on how I see it.

I frowned. Gotta get that handkerchief back or else I'll regret it. I know this guy's curiosity is insane but if I'll tell him all the events between me and that 'Blonde tourist' his metal brain might get rusty and explode. If I'm dense, he's stupid..._shit._ I just admitted that I'm dense.=_=

I snatched the handkerchief out of his hand. GREAT!His scent is on it, but it wasn't that strong. Thank God! But gross..

"So.. how does she looked like?" the metal brain asked.

Nope. Too late. He's already curious(_a/n:who wouldn't?xD)._I covered half of my face with my palm and tried to recall her appearance. " Blonde and beautiful." I mouth slipped... tss.. who cares?

"And?"

"hmm... let see..." How should I describe her? Angelic? sweet? Beautiful? Elegant? Sane?... let's just sum it up. "She's Perfect in my eyes.." There. I just admitted it.

"So you're choosing her?"

"As what?"

"you're Concubine ... Your coming of age is coming soon. You have to pick _At Least **ONE**."_

I shot a glare at Gajeel. He knows how I hate it when it comes to the Royal Demands of our country. Everyone's been saying that to me. I can't even count how many marriage meetings I've been to. Their perfumes smell awful, foul, strong, and weird everytime I attend one. Yes most of them are beautiful and 'Perfect' but... no one has my attention yet... until I met her. She's always running in my mind. Actually if it's about 'Concubines' I rather choose her. But, it'll be unfair to the girl.

"I can't... If it's about marriage, I'll rather marry her and have a simple life. No royal duties. Just her, me, and our child." I can't help but to let out a small smile from my lips. Gajeel however looked at me as if he's seen an unbelievable sight. His jaw dropped while staring at me with wide opened eyes.

"Who are you?..."

I felt a vein popped in my head. Seriously. Can't he just dropped the "Who am I" thing? it's insulting me. I grumbled as I stepped out from his tent." Whatever."

I walked pass his tent deciding not to turn back. He's been saying things but I just covered my ears so I won't hear a thing on what he's saying. Not that I care. I just want a peaceful nap in the forest. After that light rain, the forest looked fresh and natural. I walked farther and farther deep in the forest. I don't really care how long I've traveled I can always find my way back to the camp. But boy. IT just rained a few hours ago but how come there's still a lot of strong scent lingering around the forest. I stopped on my trail and began picking up different scents. there's a lot of sweat scent on the air. Also Horse poop, rust? Ok that's enough. Those smell like men. Now to the other way. I'm picking up sweets, blood? , Cinnamon, Strawberries with the mixture of Vanilla. Strange. Why does this scent similar to _'hers'? _I began to follow the scent which led me to the waterfall of the forest. It isn't really that big but it's perfect for having a good time to relax and take a nap. There were a lot of plants with large leaves growing there so I have to push aside some to make it through. And you've never guess what I saw after I shove away the last pair of large leaves.

The water fall naturally to her soft pale skin making it looked like she bathed with milk. Her blonde hair was wet and shimmered as the light of the moon touched her hair. silver drops of water ran through her body curves. Yes she's nude. Unfortunately, all I see is her back. _(A/N: Let's just pretend that Natsu's just too dense to notice the seals on her back) _The water was just up to her lower hips enough to cover the most private part of her body. I can feel the heat on my cheeks. I just stood there with awe and looked like her like a complete pervert. I gulped, I can't make another sound or else..

*snap. A twig snapped as I stepped back

The girl heard the snap "Ah! Erza you're..." she saw me. "Back..."

Now I can see her front body figure. And trust me it excelled all of my expectations. Her brain at last was done processing what's happening. My voice won't come out. I want to run away and go back but my feet won't move. _Leticia... _is the girl bathing in the small pond made by the waterfall.

"Epp!" She immediately submerged her upper body with a deep red colored face. "Na-Na-Natsu?! What are you doing here?!"

"Ah!I- ah!" Shit what should I say?!" Uhmn...Gone.. for a walk?"

Her eyebrow raised looking at me suspiciously. That's it Natsu Dragneel! You have to go. NOW "Umn... I have to !" I would have run by now but a sharp silver sword was pointing at my neck held by a scarlet-haired...girl? She's giving a very scary face. Her face darken, her eyes were red and clearly she looked angry.

"Who are you?" She asked with a very dangerous tone.

I gulped. I should have stayed at the camp.

* * *

**Back at the Capital Where: At the castle.**

No One's POV

The castle was dark and gloomy. Hours passed the medical and investigation teams just gave a report about the Emperor's death. What's more, according to some investigations, some of his things were gone. The whole chamber was a mess and clearly the king tried to fight back. A lot of blood spattered on the walls and torn curtains were drenched in blood. What's more they got some finger prints of Princess Lucy on the sword used to kill the Emperor. This however shocked the whole castle. Princess Lucy was a high delicate flower. Even though she hates her Father because of her past, she respected him in some many ways. Also, killing isn't the first thing on her list. She would rather die than to kill.

Sting Eucliffe and his attendant Jellal headed to the Prime Minister's office. It was clear that Sting was shocked to hear Lucy's name as the killer of her own father. Everything is totally unbelievable. A lot of guards were still roaming around the castle, the Capital, even in the forest. Because of Lucy's absence as well as her sister's, the Prime Minister immediately gain the control of the Capital. When they arrived in front of the door, the guards opened the it and showed the Prime Minister eating lots of meat with girls on his legs. '_Such a scandalous thing.' _Sting thought as he raised his eyebrow while looking at the old man with disgust on his eyes.

"Ehemn!"Sting cleared his throat to catch his attention. The Prime Minister stopped laughing and looked at Sting with grin in his face.

"Sting Eucliffe! The Great General who Conquered the Proud Southern Pacific Continents!" The Prime Minister stood as the women exists the room quietly. Sting and on his back, Jellal kneeled at the Prime Minister at immediately stand up. He had no choice. The Prime Minister has the power over him.

"AHHH~~~ The Great Young General who conquered the Proud Southern Pacific Continents!~~" The Prime Minister stand up with his hands open wide with a sly grin on his face. He filled two glasses with win and give it to Sting. "Here, have a drink."

But of course Sting doesn't want to take it but he have to or else it'll be bad for his reputation. He took the offered glass as the Prime Minister swing his arms around his shoulder and led him to the balcony. Jellal glared at him leading his master away but he have no choice but to keep quiet. After last night's events, he still haven't figure out what the Prime Minister wants.

"I've heard a lot about you, General Eucliffe. About your... fantastic victory." Th Prime Minister took his arms off him as he drinks his wine.

Sting smiled and nodded a little for respect. " I deeply thank you for such compliment, Prime Minister Glen. "

Glen chuckled as he looked at the young general. '_He's impressive and well-mannered as they say.'_ he thought as he gulped another mouthful of wine down to his throat. But that's not the reason why he called for him.

"I've also heard that the Princess and you are very close... how's that true?" He narrowed his eyes and looked at Sting who just widen his eyes as he looked at him back.

'_This is bad...'_ he thought. "Yes. Are you going to execute me" Sting doesn't deny that he has fallen for the beautiful kind princess. He's even proud to be on if her friends. But now that things are getting out of loose, the Prime Minister is pointing her for a crime she didn't do. How he deeply wish for the princess' safety. But knowing Erza, he knows that her faithful knight will protect her.

Glen laughed. _'It is true.. good. It must be love.'._ he thought. "Oh no... I'll never waste such... talented general for such thing." He smiled at him.

"Then why did you request to see me?" Sting narrowed his eyes.

The Prime Minister turned at the view before him. The once lively Capital with laughing people and crowded streets turned into a sight of torture. Blood and fire were everywhere. Hanging bodies tied to pole on their neck. the smell of blood and burning flesh and the cries of people he hears. He closed his eyes as he listens to the cries of the people. Sting however looked away as he shuts his eyes tight with guilt and disgust bottling up inside him.

"Do you know that there's a continuation of the legend?"

Sting opened his eyes and looked at the Prime Minister with curiosity in his face. "Legend?"

"Aye. The Legend of the legendary city of Etheria. Has a secret continuation. It is said that before the queen truly died, the Witch's spirit felt guilty and helped her reborn. But there's a consequence, the Witch became one with the Queen. The gentle Queen accepted her and they became one in harmony as a newly born child. This child however became cursed and was thrown out of her village. Despite the pain, she tried to find all her servants' keys with the Witch's black magic. She travelled all around the world but found nothing." The Prime Minister sighed. "Do you know what happened next?"

Sting paused for a minute. His mind is still debating whether he should believe what the Prime Minster told him. After all the Princess, Lucy made a lot of investigations to the said legend but found nothing about the said 'Continuation.' He gulped quietly and parted his lips. "No Prime Minister, Glen."

Glen didn't answer for a couple of seconds and turned to Sting. "The girl became mad and killed a whole Village with the Witch's power to continue her search. But her heart soon became tainted with Sadness, Longing, guilt, and rage. The light was bathed with darkness. The pure became impure. Her happiness was replaced with negative feelings. For that she have no choice but to give up. Only those who have a pure gentle soul could locate the keys so she kept on killing and slowly leaving heaps of corpses on her trail. It took her a long time to realize her mistake, for a long time of killing hundreds of innocent lives, she decided to disappear and was never found. But before the girl disappeared, she passed the Witch's spirit to another girl to continue the search for her..."

"Please excused me for my rudeness but why are you telling me this?" Sting questioned him.

The Prime Mister smiled for his participation. He drank the last wine on his bottle to the last drop of it. "What if I tell you that... the Princess has the Witch's spirit inside her?"

* * *

**Oh My~~ XD Really that continuation was just written directly without thinking. I hope it's turns out ok.**

**Please give your review if something is wrong or you have suggestions and please let me hear your opinions. :) Until to the next Chapter.**

**Next chapter: The Continuation of the Legend. Part 2**

**Sneak peak? ok! But just a little. ;D**

* * *

"Sting... Is that you?" Lucy stand up and looked at her him with tears forming in her eyes.

"Lucy.. I-"

Sting didn't finished his sentence when Lucy tackled him on a tight hug. Looking down at her, she was crying. A smile formed into his lips. He responded to her hug and embraced her. Not from afar from them, Natsu stood there looking at the two embracing together. He narrowed his eyes and looked how close they are. It was like they were meant for each other. He tightly clutched the handkerchief she gave him. Hoping that a miracle would happen that will prove his theory will wrong. Watching her from afar with a guy is the last thing on his list.

_'God...why now?"_

* * *

**Well, that's the sneak peak. PLease look forward for the next :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not the owner of Fairytail  
****Warning: Too many misspelled words and wrong grammars**

* * *

Chapter 7- Responsibilities and Ties (part 2)

Natsu's POV

"U-Ummm...Ahhhh-" I gulped silently as I looked at the person in front of me sitting cross-legged.

"What?" The girl with the Scarlet hair stopped polishing her sword and looked at me with menacing eyes.

"I-Ah..."I tried to look away and tighten my grip to the vines tying me on a tree.

How did I end up with this situation?! All I know is that I was following a familiar trail of scent and then.. BOOM!_ Leticia_, the beautiful tourist I've met the other day was bathing on the lake NAKED. The girl stood up and looked at me while tying her sword leash in her hip. She's still keeping the deadly aura around her like in any minute now, she'll randomly attack me like a pack leader on a watch_' which is actually true but...'_

"I asked you what." she narrowed her eyes looking annoyed while crossing her arms under her chest.

I gulped again. _'Why do I feel like my life is in danger all of the sudden?'_

"Um...I-""Erza! I'm done changing."

_(A/N: IF any of you asked where the hell did she get change of clothes, they stole a dress hanging outside a hut before entering the forest.)_

Leticia slowly approached us. She's wearing a plain white peasant top with a black under bust corset and a hunter green over skirt; and a full navy blue under skirt. It's normal clothing for women in the capital especially for female farmers and waitresses. Her hair was braided in sideways with a ribbon to tie its end. She's still wearing her dirty white velvet hooded cloak around her body. She noticed I was staring at her with pinkish cheeks. I can't help but to look away from the embarrassment. The scene when I was caught looking_(staring)_at her naked body as she bathe just kept on replying in my mind. The girl with a scarlet hair noticed our awkward situation and cleared her throat.

"Anyway... back to business. Who are you?" She asked as she looked at me suspiciously.

"I-" I was immediately cut off when Leticia flinched and decided to speak for me

"He's... my friend. You remember the boy who helped me with the Thugs the other day right?" She said with a shaking voice. "He's the boy."

She kept turning her glances at us. She seemed to doubt her words but because of Leticia's sudden change of act, she just sighed in defeat and smiled worriedly. "Fine... but this doesn't answer my suspicious on the boy." she threw a glance at me and looked back at her.

"I know it's hard to trust on someone at our current situation ...but I can assure you. He's not one of _them.._. I believe in him."  
Leticia smiled at her friend sweetly. It's rather shocking to see her with that kind of face. I mean it's not like I've met her for a long time but... the Leticia I met is totally different from this one. I wonder how many sides of you are there.

"I see..." her friend smiled back "I think is ok for this boy to live. I mean he's not from the Empire at all" She looked at me raising one of her eyebrows. "You're part of the Ryuu Clan... Aren't you?"

Leticia looked at me with a surprised face. Who knew that this Scarlet-haired knight would be so knowledgeable? I'm wearing a Chinese dark red looking vest with baggy black pants lining with silk. It's the most common clothing to men back home. Realizing that I haven't changed clothes when I went out of the camp made feel stupid.

"Is it true?" Leticia asked me.

"What about you?" I noticed the Scarlet-haired knight's sword shining in its sheath. Its handle is gold with a blue oval crystal attached to it. Clearly she's a high ranking Knight of the empire.

The knight noticed that I was looking at her sword while crossing her arms. She smirked while looking at me with amusement. "Tough aren't we?" She unsheathes her sword and pointed at my throat. Her sword looked really sharp and shiny that could cut of my neck in an instant slash.

I gulped. This girl is really serious to kill me if I'll show them any signs of suspicious movements. But I'm not in a safe situation right now and if this gets really messy, I might lose my life.

"Calm down, Erza..." Leticia tried to calm the knight down.

"Princess, if we're not careful, he could be a spy sent by the Prime Minister. What if-"

"Erza.." she cut her off "I believe in him." Leticia gave the girl a reassuring sweet smile. The knight paused for a minute with eyes wide open and shortly she sighed with defeat.

"Fine... but if he tries to make any malicious move. I won't hesitate." The knight withdrew her sword and stand at the back of her with piercing eyes.

Leticia looked at me and smiled. She began untying the vines that wrapped me around the tree and sat on the ground facing me. "Are you hurt?"

"Ah... no.. Thank you.." I answered as I rubbed my wrist. _Damn that knight tied me tight!_

"Well then.. Shall we begin with the introductions?" She said. I gave her a confused look. What does she mean by that?!

Leticia placed her palm on her chest and bowed down a little. "My real name is Lucy Heartfilia. The first Princess of the great Empire of Esdeath." she turned to her right and placed her palm on the side where the knight is "This is Erza Scarlet. She's my personal Knight. "

I felt my jaw just dropped. I knew there was something odd about her scent but to think that she's the rumored Princess of Esdeath is so unlikable. "Wait. So does that mean your real name isn't Leticia."

"Correct. I'm sorry for lying to you." she bowed down a little.

"Ah!-Ah! Nonononono!I-it's ok."I panicked replied with waving hand gestures. To think that she would be the Princess of Esdeath in the FLESH! Leticia looked at me slowly with worried face. She began nibbling her lower lip while starring at me.

"Re-really?"

"Ah… yeah! I mean… your royalty so… you have your own reasons. It's just surprising to know that… you really her, the famous princess of the Empire, Esdeath."

Lucy's white creamy face changed to pinkish. She smiled while bowing a little. "T-thank you…umn.. anyway… can you introduce yourself to us now that you know who we are?"

I give them on of my smiles and nodded. "The name is Natsu Dragneel, the first prince of the Ryuu Peninsula."

No one's POV

Lucy sat there with awe. She has heard a lot of stories about the first prince of the Ryuu Peninsula, but this is the first time he met him in personal. From his clothing back on the Capital, he perfectly blended well with the people. The boy in front of her doesn't imitate the aura of being a royalty at all. Quickly, she stood up with elegance and dust off the particles of her skirt with her hands. She took a glance on Natsu who's doing the exact was what she's doing.

'_Great. What now genius?!_' she thought of herself as she sat on a fallen log beside the warm fire.

Natsu did the same thing. He took a seat beside her while looking at the fire. Both of them are having an awkward moment. Erza just left to find some berries and fruits for dinner while patrolling the area. She persisted at first but Lucy kept on saying that she's going to be alright and safety is first on nighttime. The scarlet-haired gave up and looked at Natsu with murderous eyes.

'_Touch her and I'll kill you.' _Pretty much that's what Erza's eyes said.

It's been thirty minutes when Erza left. Lucy kept on looking at her father's pocketbook insuring what she should do. She knows she have to act fast or Yukino might be in danger. Even though 2 of her loyal knights are with her, she can't help but to get worried. She narrowed her eyes as she tightens the grip of her hands to the pocketbook. All Natsu could do is to look at her. He's clueless and helpless. The girl compared to the 'Leticia' he knew is different from one another.

'_It's been thirty minutes and she's still quite. Why don't she just read it already?!' _ Natsu thought as his cheek rested in his fist supported by his knee as a vein popped on his head. _'That's it. I'm breaking the silence!"_

"Why don't you read it already?" Natsu told the her.

Lucy looked at me with her eyes wide open. Then she turned at the pocketbook with sad eyes. "I'm afraid, I don't have the courage to read it."

"I see… you know, I wouldn't mind if-I'll stay here by our side until you finished it." Natsu leaned at back while looking up. "Looking at your eyes, it seems that you're avoiding something that's in front of you."

Lucy looked down with sadness in her eyes. What Natsu said was true. If she wanted to start now, she have to start reading what her father gave her before he died. She sighed earning the Prince's attention. Natsu looked at her with curiosity.

"Then, please stay with me... can you do that?" Lucy looked at him with a smile. It was a heart warming smile that gave Natsu _thump_ in the heart. Although the Princess is clueless about the warm feeling bottling inside her everytime she sees the boy, she can't help but to trust him completely. The guy gave her warmth that started at the sunset scene.

"Of course." Natsu leaned forward and closer to her side. Lucy began flipping the pages of the blood-scented notebook. She began reading it's contents as Natsu whose beside her kept on admiring the look on her eyes. He can't helped himself being enchanted with her beauty.

The fire was flickering, the crickets as usual began their tone as if they're creating a song. The wind was chill but enjoying each other's warmth with the fire is enough to warm themselves. Lucy was absorbed through the thoughts and writings of her Father. What he left was something very important to her and the Empire. The thoughts, plans, and a love that he failed to show to her and her sister was written inside the little notebook. All those years of pain, hate and anger bottling up inside her heart for a long time for the Emperor was completely shattered by his words.

* * *

_' August 18 XXXX'_

_For years I have watch Layla and mine's child grew up as an Independent kind girl fitted for the the changed Empire of my ancestors. Soon, she will do wonderful things for the Empire. I am proud of her. Even though she hate's me to the bone, it is all according to the plans I have for her. She is loved by the people who looks up on her. My hands are covered in blood. I've collected enough hatred from my people and from my beautiful daughters. Soon I will die. It won't be long before Glen will make his move. For years I have nurtured her from a little girl to the present her. A strong willed, beautiful, intelligent, and kind Princess who will take all of our Ancestors' sin away and change the gray skies of the Empire to a very deep blue sky._

_My beautiful Lucy... watching you from afar reminds me of your Mother. Your the exact copy of her from the personality to her appearance. She was wise, kind, and beautiful like you. My heart was shattered when you're mother died. Of course as a king... I cannot shed a single tear before our people. Taking the act as a cruel, heartless, cold Emperor is a must. Glen knew what secret he have kept during our marriage. We have to act fast 'Inheriting IT' to you before he makes a move._

_My Lucy, when the time has come for you to have this. I am sorry for the pain I've caused you. Glen has his eyes on you. I have to protect what you "Have" inside you that will help to clear the gray skies that our ancestors are looking up to._

_And maybe some day... you will have the heart to forgive me for becoming a very terrible father...I am Truly So Sorry..._

_J.H._


End file.
